


cryptoscopophilia

by JustYourAverageJoker (YoshinaVanatala)



Series: #WORDS [5]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cold Weather, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Gen, Late at Night, Mystery, Plot Twists, Posted Elsewhere, Thriller, Window
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/JustYourAverageJoker
Summary: (n.) the urge to secretly look through windows of homes as one passes by.Dan ingatkan Light untuk tidak pernah mengintip ke luar jendela dalam keadaan mengantuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manggat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Manggat).



> Semua karakter **Death Note** di sini merupakan milik **Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini. 
> 
> _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_
> 
> **happy reading.**

> ****
> 
> ## cryptoscopophilia
> 
> ****
> 
> ###  _(n.) the urge to secretly look through windows of homes as one passes by._
> 
> ****

.  
. 

Rintikan air menjadikan hawa dingin semakin merasuki pori-pori kulit pemuda itu. 

Tanpa sadar dirinya tergigil. Dia tersadar di tengah kebutaan malam, karena memang sang pemuda tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya yang bersinar di kamar tidur. Telinga dipenuhi oleh suara aliran dari langit, tidak heran jikalau hal tersebutlah yang menggugahnya. 

**Light Yagami** pun tersenyum masam. 

Satu-satunya pencipta bayangan di dalam kamar ini adalah jendela yang menghadirkan gemerlapan luar rumah. 

Kepalanya pusing sekali. Dia baru saja tidur satu jam yang lalu, malah mungkin kurang daripada itu. Tidak disengaja karena pemuda itu baru pulang dari rutinitas hariannya. Berkecimpung dalam dunia detektif memang menguras waktu dan tenaganya, namun kejemuan itu terbayar oleh kesenangannya saat ini. 

_Menjadi dewa_ , dia menyebutnya demikian.  
Namun dia adalah dewa yang tidur. Dewa yang bisa tidur, butuh istirahat. Ya, mungkin dia memang tidak sepenuhnya dewa. 

Setidaknya biarkan dia beristirahat selagi berita tentang Kira belum mengusutkan syaraf otaknya. 

Gorden diterbangkan oleh angin yang terbentuk atas terjangan serdadu air, berayun-ayun bagai berupaya memikat hati. Light semakin mengantuk menontonnya, tidak memahami apalah yang berani mengganggu tidurnya kali ini. Mungkin gemuruh yang tercipta oleh guyuran air di luar sana yang melakukannya. 

Atau mungkin sesuatu yang merayap di permukaan jendela itu. 

Dia menutup mata, berharap sang Hipnos segera menyeretnya kembali ke alam mimpi. Morfeus, atau Epiales sekalian, akan dia tunggu untuk menyambutnya di sana. Namun tiada yang terjadi, dia tetap terjaga. Terasa bagai membohongi dirinya sendiri. 

Light memutuskan untuk menaikkan temperatur alat pendingin kira-kira 20 derajat celsius. Dia pikir bahwa suhu dingin akibat terjangan air dari langit akan memudar, dan dia salah. Tangannya tetap gemetar. Dia tetap kedinginan. Iris cokelat pun mengambal pada jendela. 

Pendar cahaya menenangkan dan menakutinya. Tiba-tiba Light teringat dengan kisah yang pernah adiknya ceritakan dulu sekali, entah mengapa harus di saat seperti ini. 

_“Kak, hati-hati kalo jam 3 malam, jangan lihat jendela!”_  
_“Soalnya nanti malingnya ketahuan duluan?”_  
_“Ih, bukan! Biasanya jam segitu, kalo cuaca pas lagi dingin, bakal ada—”_

Papan kaca terketuk, begitu pula dengan renungannya.  
Light segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, lalu tertuju pada jendela. 

Embun air mengendap pada permukaan bening kaca yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya oleh tirai biru. Dia menilik padanya dengan seksama. Kejanggalan yang disangkakan tidak terbukti, Light pun menggeram dalam tenggorokan. Dia pasti mulai berhalusinasi. 

Dia sempat berasumsi, benar-benar ada seseorang di sana.  
Hawa dingin dan rasa kantuk ini pasti penyebabnya.  
Ya, dia tidak takut pada apapun.  
Dia dewa. Dewa keadilan.  
Dia menguasai segalanya.  
Dialah yang harus ditakuti, bukan dia yang merasa takut. 

Dan ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di luar sana. Mulanya dia mampu mengabaikan, namun sesuatu melintas begitu saja di depan jendela. 

Apakah itu? 

Maka dia segera bangkit dengan ogah-ogahan. Bagai melayang di atas lantai karena kedua kaki tersarung dalam kaus kaki, Light akhirnya tiba di depan jendela. 

Rintikan air menderas. 

Light yakin pasti ada yang lewat di depan jendela ini barusan. Dia merasa ada yang salah. Seabsurd apapun itu, dia ingin membuktikannya. 

Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, sejujurnya dia tidak mempercayai kegaiban. Hal-hal yang tidak dapat terlihat adalah apa yang berada di luar jangkauan manusia. Dia tidak pernah mengalami semua itu, maka tidak heran jika dia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. 

Suara anak-anak mengagetkannya di tengah ketenangan malam.  
Tidak, bukan.  
Dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi.  
Suhu rendah mulai memabukkannya.  
Menggeretakkan geraham, Light segera menyibakkan gorden. 

Hitam.  
Menyeringai.  
Putih bulat membelalak di tengah kehampaan yang berbentuk.  
Sosok itu memiringkan kepala sejenak.  
Dan Light pun mengepalkan tinjunya. 

.  
. 

“Plis, Light. Gue cuma bercanda.” 

Baiklah, sebaiknya **Ryuk** berhenti mencoba menakut-nakuti Light di tengah malam buta seperti ini. 

Dan ingatkan Light untuk tidak pernah mengintip ke luar jendela dalam keadaan mengantuk. 

.  
.

#####  **END (?)**

**Author's Note:**

>  _FEELS MYSTERY_ -NYA MANA? 
> 
> Oke, lupakan. Yang penting fanfic JENDELA-nya udah jadi, ‘kan? :”” /udah/ Trus buat apa Light mengepalkan tinju di _ending_? Entahlah. :v
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
